Rifle rests are commonly used, for example, in practise shooting and in benchrest shooting. Recoil from rifles may cause significant movement that reduces the accuracy of a shot. Momentum in the opposite direction to the momentum of the projectile is applied to the firearm during the shot. This momentum may result in significant upward and backward movement of the muzzle. Consequently, a rifle may be placed on a shooting rest to stabilize it during the discharge. The rests themselves may be placed on a stable bench or table and the shooter then may fire the rifle from the rest.
Several rifle rests are known. For example, document US 2016/0363408 A1 teaches a shooting rest. The shooting rest may reduce the recoil, muzzle rise, and shock wave from firing a rifle. A target may remain in the cross hairs while shooting, thus facilitating target memory or easy and fast target re-acquisition. The shooting rest may include a rear support, a front support, a frame, and a lock down bar to secure the front support to a shooting bench or table. The rear support may prevent the muzzle from moving upward and the front support may absorb some of the recoil energy to keep the target in sight. The frame may be secured by the lock down bar and may connect the front support to the table. Additionally, document US 2017/0122687 A1 discloses a gun rest system including a weighted substance and a rifle. A mount is provided and the rifle is positioned on the mount thereby facilitating the mount to restrain the rifle. The mount is substantially hollow such that a selected amount of the weighted substance is positionable within the mount. Thus, the mount absorbs recoil from the rifle when the rifle is fired.
In view of the foregoing it would be beneficial to provide a rifle rest, wherein the aim can be quickly moved across the entire area of a shooting target even at the lowest official benchrest shooting distances. It would be further beneficial to provide additional stability to the rifle rest while shooting according to certain embodiments.